Spyder Valley Translator District
Spyder Valley Translator District is the broadcasting entity for the Spyder Valley and Riverdale County, Oreconsin. This broadcast facility was built near the town of Riverdale, Oreconsin on top of Mount Riverdale. Mount Riverdale is officially the highest point surrounding the Spyder Valley. Currently The Spyder Valley Translator District broadcasts in high definition via fiber optics and a high speed internet connection. The translator began it's broadcasts on July 15th, 2015. FCC Request On December 10th, 2014, The Riverdale County Commission filed a request with The Federal Communications Commission to build a translator on Mount Riverdale in order to increase signal strength within the Spyder Valley. This is to allow more programming to show within the valley. This need arose when arose in 2012 when the Digital Television Transition and Public Safety Act of 2005 went into effect June 12th, 2009, forcing all stations to broadcast in a digital signal. Because this signal is a set up weaker than analog, the Spyder Valley lost some TV due to the transition. Yet because there was still enough usable signal within the valley, there wasn't any real need until the authorization was requested. On January 7th, 2015 the authorization was signed by the FCC and Construction on the new translator began on February 1st, 2015, after the last sections of funding came in. Signal Testing Technicians began testing signal strength, and receiver power on July 1st as the translator came into completion. All testing was completed on July 15th. This is when most stations were ready to roll. Once the system tests were confirmed, the FCC signed the final decree and The Spyder Valley Translator District began to re transmit all listed channels as a High Power TV Station. This way the signal will reach the desired coverage area. Once the testing was completed, it became possible that the power of the translator may find it's way to other locations. Opening Day 2015 At 10:00 AM on July 15th, the local radio stations announced that if you live in the Spyder Valley, Including Riverdale, Cardelle, Tarranasset Springs and other areas. To receive the best signal possible, all antennas should be turned towards Mount Riverdale. And to ensure that this message gets to everybody, people went around the area giving out the word and answering any and all questions that may arise. People were available at Riverdale City Hall to answer any questions that arose as well. Signal Startup At about 8 AM, technicians began turning on the translator's channels one at a time. This was planned to allow all the transmission equipment to properly warm up, and to avoid overloading the equipment, which would have lead to potential malfunctions that had the ability to "brown out" the valley due to a sudden loss in signal. History After a few days of operation, ratings came in from multiple sources stating that several of the stations that came on air in the Spyder Valley had great ratings. The well-established DNRDO and newly-rechristened DNDCH Prime Network appealed well to the current demographic within the Spyder Valley, whilst ABS International (hailing from Japan) drew in viewers as a "unique" network, despite never having had any business in Dahrconia before. However, public access channels like DNRCT failed to meet expectations. However that slight failure was short lived, as people of Riverdale and the Spyder Valley started coming together to make DNRCT a better place for everyone in The Spyder Valley. January 1st 2017, technicians for the distrcit began installing and testing the equipment necessary for broadcasting in 2160p Ultra HD. Once testing was completed, the first 2160p broadcast was made on Wednesday March 1st, 2017. After a few months of operation, the translator had to temporarily shut down the 2160p equipment due to a slight glitch in a Graphics card that seemed to fail. Image Gallery Naa-351_a_black.jpg|One of many antenna's required to view Spyder Valley Translator District Programming ABN_Thing.png|DNRDO/ABN pre-launch testcard. ABS Dahrconia pre-launch.png|ABS counting down the hours leading to its launch in the Valley. Asahi Kokusai Dahrconia pre-launch.png|Asahi Kokusai doing the same. DNPOR Testcard.png|DNPOR pre-launch testcard, inherited from its pre-1998 Hyper Network affiliation. Fox_15_Starfire_City_Broadcast_Image_for_today..png|Screen Shot of TMZ live on Fox 15 showing information about the translator on Mount Riverdale. DNRDO_Stay_Tuned..png|DNRDO Countdown Clock DNRDO test pattern.png|DNRDO on-screen test pattern and countdown clock Hyper 24 Portville pre-launch.png|Hyper 24 Pre-launch still and Countdown Clock DNRDO_News_At_6-30.png|DNRDO News at 6:30 Title Screen DNRDO_At_Sunrise.png|DNRDO At Sunrise Title Screen Hyper 6 News Portville.png|Hyper 6 News Portville Title Screen Anpanman_3..png|Day Of Anpanman 2015 on DNRCT-TV News Clips Here's an excerpt from one of the radio shows that broadcasts in the Spyder Valley. News Clip 1. The Star Man: Good Morning Spyder Valley. This is Spaghettini And The Star Man. And We’re Mental in the Morning. Spaghettini: That’s right Star Man, and this is the best time to be. The Star Man: Oh yeah. Anyway, we’re being told by our news guru to let every one know, that technicians for the Spyder Valley Translator District have completed testing on the translator, and that the antenna is now fully operational. Spaghettini: Oh yeah! That now means the Spyder Valley has proper over the air television service. The Star Man: Ain’t that the truth! Lots of people rely on that service for news and information. And thanks to the old repeater, several people were unable to get this vital link. Spaghettini: Oh yeah! Now that this new repeater is up and running, those who want it will get it. So if you’re looking to get this new and awesome television service, please point your antennas towards Mount Riverdale. News Clip 2. Announcer:This is Hyper 6 News Portville, Live in Portville Studios with ... Current Channel Lineup Here's a list of the channels that are currently on the air. This list shows every channel that is broadcasting, including all sub channels. * DNCCY-DT - Channel 2.1 - NBC * Weather Central - Channel 2.2 * Cozi TV - Channel 2.3 (Owned by NBC Universal Dahrconia) * DNMST-DT - Channel 3.1 - Independent - PEG * DNIPK-DT - Channel 6.1 - ABC * DNQOC-DT - Channel 7.1 - QTV * DNCPR-DT - Channel 8.1 - CBS * DNFAX-DT - Channel 10.1 - MeTV * DNJKT-DT - Channel 12.1 - PBS * PBS Portville+ - Channel 12.2 - PBS * National Public Radio - Channel 12.3 - PBS * DNKKL-DT - Channel 14.1 - MyTV * Fox 15 Starfire City - Channel 15.1 - Fox * Fox News Channel - Channel 15.2 - Fox * AntennaTV - Channel 15.3 * DNOMI-DT - Channel 16 - Omni Broadcasting Network * DNKIT-DT - Channel 17.1 - Univision * DNTNW-DT - Channel 19.1 - DuMont Television Network * DNRDO-TV Channel 20.1 - American Broadcast Network * ABN Kids - 20.2 * ABN Women - 20.3 * ABN Maxx - 20.4 * ABN Sports - 20.5 * Mundovision - 20.6 * UBC - 20.7 * G-ABN - 20.8 * Big Sky Network - 20.9 * ABN Market Network - 20.10 * ABN WeatherMax - 20.11 * ABN Pinball - 20.12 * ABN Animation Network - 20.13 * DNHLZ-DT - Channel 22.1 - TheCW * THIS Portville - Channel 22.2 * DNPOR-DT - 24.1 - Hyper Network * DNNOH-DT - Channel 27.1 - My Network TV * DNRCT-TV - Channel 30.1 - Independent - PEG * The Supreme Financial Channel - Channel 32.1 * SuperabetMax Movie Network - Channel 33.1 * DNGOX-DT - Channel 35.1 - ITV Network * DNRVD-DT - Channel 37.1 - RockerVerseTV * DNDCH-DT - Channel 39.1 - Prime Network * DNUQE-DT - Channel 40.1 - Import Network * DNMLS-DT - Channel 42.1 - Independent * Cartoon Cavalcade - Channel 42.2 * U42 Movienet - Channel 42.3 * Music Universe - Channel 42.4 * Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre - Channel 42.5 * DNWBN-DT - Channel 43.1 - The WB Television Network * DNRKR-DT - Channel 44.1 - RKO Network * RKO Game Shows - Channel 44.2 * RKO Classic Movies - Channel 44.3 * RKO Kids - 44.4 * RKO Latino - 44.5 * DNRJW-TV Channel 45.1 - The Shianatu Broadcasting Network * RJWToons Channel 45.2 - The Shianatu Broadcasting Network * DerpTV Channel 45.3 - The Shianatu Broadcasting Network * RJWGame Channel 45.4 - The Shianatu Broadcasting Network * DNRJW-FM Channel 45.5 (digital radio) - The Shianatu Broadcasting Network * DNARG-DT - Channel 47.1 - Argosy Network * DNEJT-DT - Channel 49.1 - Ion TV * Qubo - Channel 49.2 * Ion Life - Channel 49.3 * Ion Shop - Channel 49.4 * QVC - Channel 49.5. * HSN - Channel 49.6 * Telemundo - Channel 49.7 * DNQRD-DT - Channel 51.1 - Independent * ABS International - Channel 53.1 - Aso Broadcasting System * Asahi Kokusai - Channel 53.2 - TV Asahi * DNRDN-TV - Channel 55.1 - RDN * Nick Gas - Channel 55.2 * RDN News - Channel 55.3 * The Nashville Network - Channel 55.4 * DNSVP-DT - Channel 56.1 - Paramount Network * DNOBB-DT - Channel 58.1 - QAX Television * Zoog Disney - Channel 58.2 * Vault Disney - Channel 58.3 * The University Of Dahrconia Portville Television Network - Channel 60.1 (Main Channel) * U of Dahrconia Educational Channel 1 - 60.2 * U of Dahrconia Educational Channel 2 - 60.3 * The Dahrconian Auction Channel - Channel 61.1 * DNMEL-DT - Channel 63.1 - Independent * Naturist Life Television - Channel 64.1 * DNBNG-DT - Channel 66.1 - Joint Base Fort Boeningham Lizard Stomp AFB - Independent Buzz Pay-Per-View When The 2014 Freedom of Television Act came into effect, it became possible for the district to add on Buzz Pay-Per-View to the lineup offered on the translator. * Buzz Pay-Per-View Box Office! - Channel 1.1 and channel 80.1 * Buzz Movie One! - Channel 81.1 * Buzz Movie Two! - Channel 81.2 * Buzz Event One! - Channel 81.3 * Buzz Event Two! - Channel 81.4 * Buzz Movie Three - Channel 81.5 * Buzz Movie Four - Channel 81.6 Here's some logos for the stations that'll be broadcasting. NBC_2_Portville..png|NBC Portville DNIPK-DT_Logo.png|ABC Portville DNCPR-DT_Logo..png|CBS Portville DNFAX.png|DNFAX Logo PBS_Portville_Logo.png|PBS Portville Fox_15_Starfire_City_Logo..png|Fox 15 Starfire City DNKIT-DT_Logo.png|Univision Portville Dumont_19.png|DuMont Riverdale Logo DNRDO_logo.png|ABN Riverdale DNHLZ-DT_Logo.png|The CW Portville Hyper_24_Portville.png|Hyper 24 Portville DNNOH-DT_Logo.png|MNT Portville ITV_Riverdale_Logo..png|ITV Riverdale DNMLS-DT_Logo.png|DNMLS TV Ion_Portville_Logo..png|Ion TV Portville 2015_ABS_logo_without_channel_number.png|ABS International DNRDN.png|DNRDN Logo QAX_TV_Logo.png|QAX TV Logo Oreconsin_LifeTV.png|Oreconsin Life TV Slate Buzz_Pay-Per-View_Logo.png|Buzz Pay-Per-View Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:OC Category:Portville Category:Riverdale Category:Oreconsin Category:Gallery Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:PBS Member Stations Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:ITV Network affiliated stations Category:CW affiliated stations Category:ION Television affiliates Category:2015 US TV Shakeup Category:Starfire City Category:Dynasty City Category:ABN Affiliates Category:RDN Affiliated Stations Category:Spy Category:Channel 2 Category:Channel 6 Category:Channel 8 Category:Channel 10 Category:Channel 12 Category:Channel 15 Category:Channel 17 Category:Channel 19 Category:Channel 20 Category:QTV affilates Category:Channel 22 Category:Channel 24 Category:Channel 27 Category:Channel 30 Category:Channel 32 Category:Channel 33 Category:Channel 35 Category:Channel 37 Category:Channel 39 Category:Channel 40 Category:Channel 42 Category:Channel 43 Category:Channel 44 Category:Channel 45 Category:Channel 47 Category:Channel 49 Category:Channel 51 Category:Channel 53 Category:Channel 55 Category:Channel 56 Category:Channel 58 Category:Channel 60 Category:Channel 61 Category:Channel 63 Category:Channel 64 Category:Channel 66 Category:Channel 81 Category:DuMont network affiliates Category:American Broadcast Network Affiliates